


Favor

by Thistlerose



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Gen Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/pseuds/Thistlerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uhura needs a small favor from Kirk, but she's reluctant to ask.  Written back in 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favor

She feels so stupid. It’s just one earring. One of her Grandma Adila’s jade earrings, but still. Just an earring. Not worth holding up an entire ship.

She asks Kirk anyway. If he’ll give her just a little while longer to retrace her steps along the beach. An hour, that’s all. If she hasn’t found it by then, well… She avoids his eyes while she makes her request, has to fight to keep her hands from fiddling nervously with the hem of her skirt.

When she finishes talking, he’s quiet for a moment or two. The sun is hot on her forehead; her breath shakes between her lips. She feels so stupid. An _earring._

She hears Kirk slide his communicator out of his pocket and flip it open. “Scotty,” he says, “I understand we’re experiencing some technical difficulties.”

Over the comm., Scotty’s indignation is clear: “I dinnae know who could’ve told you that, Captain. The ship’s in fine condition, not a ding or a—”

“Are you sure?” Kirk asks in a laden tone. “Maybe you’d better scan her again. Slowly. I’d give it at least an hour, maybe two. We don’t want the warp core falling out the second we leave orbit.”

Scotty splutters like Kirk has just insulted his mother.

Nyota looks up.

Kirk winks at her and gives her the thumbs up. _We’ll find it,_ he mouths.

Something a little bit like wings brush her heart.

4/25/2010


End file.
